mysims_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
MySims PC
As in the original MySims for the Wii console, the game allows players to develop a small town and build buildings and furniture for the growing population. The game also used to have the ability to host a limit of 7 other players via an Internet connection. The online feature allowed players to chat, interact and play games like Tag and Hide-and-Seek with online "buddies". Furthermore, it allowed players to construct buildings and create objects to use cooperatively, and to share creations in-game as well as outside the game via email or instant message, allowing other players to use the creations in their towns. Like the Wii version, Sims do not have needs, so eating, sleeping, and keeping good hygiene are optional. The controls are identical to the Wii version, but now you use the keyboard and the mouse to play the game. You use the keyboard to move your Sim around while the mouse clicks and collects essences. Also building can be used both the keyboard and the mouse. You can also use the keyboard to type messages during online mode. Features Apart from creating a custom Mii-like character, players may also modify their houses and build furniture and appliances using a selection of building blocks. This gives the player more building options, allowing them to create objects by using blueprints, a change from the usual virtual catalog found in The Sims. There are 86 characters with whom the player may interact, such as a mad scientist, a magician, a librarian, a pizza chef, and a martial arts teacher. Some of these characters may ask the player to build things for them. As with previous Sims games, meeting people and forming relationships is a major gameplay focus. Becoming a Sim's best friend will earn the player either a special blueprint not available anywhere else in the game, or a style of clothing for their wardrobe. Players can also earn blueprints by performing tasks for Commercial Sims (Sims who have their own businesses). Typically this involves building around 5-10 items for the townspeople, depending on the Star Level (the 1-5 level) of the player's town and the essences they have access to. A feature new to MySims is "Essences". They can be found in various locations in town or by interacting with townsfolk or objects. Essences are used for a number of things including paint for the walls of houses, construction of items, as well as decoration. Special Features of PC MySims (PC) is a special edition of MySims, including gardens, new exclusive characters,several brand new blueprints, and more essences. Six new commercial townsfolk (one for each interest) are found in Star Level 3 and Star Level 4. There is also a new beeping noise associated with the Prospector. Original Sims Fun Sims DJ Candy Supergroove, Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey, Rhonda, Roger, Travis, Master Aran, Sandra, Cap'n Ginny, Annie Radd, Odin Revolution, The Amazing Daryl Handsly, Chaz McFreely, Pablo, Summer Geeky Sims Buddy the Bellhop, Alexa Lexington, Vic Vector, Jenny, Stephen, Professor Nova, Dr.F, Gertrude Spackle, Ian Arneson, Liberty, Star, Brendan, Clayton Dander, Rob Jarrett, Spencer Cute Sims Poppy, Terry Toymender, Ms. Nicole Vogue, Clara Belle, Shirley, Dolly Dearheart, Bean Bradley, Jeremy Snoars, Pinky, Hopper, Beebee, Billy, Penelope, Renée, Taylor Studious Sims Rosalyn P. Marshall, Natalia Roshmanov, Elmira Clamp, Gordon, Matt, Trevor Verily, Amelia, Linda, Makoto, Samurai Bob, Abigail, Eliza, Luis, Yvette Tasty Sims Patrick Rhino, Cedella, Chef Gino Delicioso, Roxie Road, Maria, Chef Hisao Watanabe, Grandma Ruthie, Edwin, Sasha, Chancellor Ikara, Iggy, Jimmy Watanabe, Karine, Noelle Spooky Sims Violet Nightshade, Wendalyn, Sir Vincent Skullfinder, Cassandra*, Ray, Goth Boy, Raven, Madame Zoe, Crystal, Yuki, Mel, Blaine, Brandi, Esma, Morcubus *Cassandra can't be moved in (appears only when summoned by a séance started by a Spooky Sim). You can only briefly interact with her, as she is a ghost. Glitches As with the other MySims games, MySims PC includes quite a few glitches, all of which remain un-patched. Below is a list of the major glitches found in the game. Cloning Glitch In this glitch, a sim gets a clone of themself. The glitch is caused when a sim is moved into town, moved out, and then moved in again. Many players find this as helpful more than annoying because they can dress up the cloned sim so it's like they are two different sims, making the town seem like it is more populated than it actually is. Big Headed Glitch When you're in the My Stuff menu of the game, the head of your sim appears much bigger than it actually is/supposed to be in-game. Although, this is more noticeable in the PC version, the Wii version of the game also includes it. Liberty's Door For some reason, the door inside Liberty's house is glitched. It is completely black all over. Essences (Under Construction) This is a list of the essences in MySims in alphabetical order: *Action Figure = *Alien = *Amber = *Amethyst = *Angry = *Bacon = *Banana = *Bat = *Bat Fish = *Beach Ball = *Beta Fish = *Black Apple = *Black Rose = *Cake = *Cherry Blossom = *Chocolate Cake = *Clown Fish = *Clubs = *Crab = *Cube Puzzle = *Dark Wood = *Dead Wood = *Diamond = *Dinosaur Fossil = *Dragon = *Eight Ball = *Electric Eel = *Elephant = *Eyeball = *Fish Bones = *Freezer Bunny = *Fruit Pie = *Garnet = *Gears = *Ghost = *Gingerbread Man = *Globe = *Goby = *Gold = *Green Apple = *Happy = *Hearts = *Hopi Doll = *Jack O'Lantern = *Jade = *Kissing Fish = *Kitten = *Knight = *Lemon = *Light Wood = *Lime = *Magic Carpet = *Mega Lizard = *Metal *Microscope *Moai *Musical Note *Octopus *Orange *Organic *Pawn *Pencil *Penguin *Pinwheel *Plum Blossom *Puppet *Puppy *Purple Crayon *Rainbow Trout *Raven *Red Apple *Red Crayon *Robo Fish *Robot *Rocket *Rook *Rose *Rubber Ducky *Sad *Salmon *Sapphire *Scary *Skeleton *Snake *Soccer Ball *Spades *Spider *Spring *Star *Stone *Sunflower *Telescope *Terra Cotta *Textbook *Thorn *Tiger *Tim Doll *Tina Doll *Tiny Shark *Tire *Topaz *Tuna *UFO *Uber Shiny *Video Game *Voodoo Doll *Yellow Blossom *Yellow Crayon Gallery File:MySims Kingom PC Trailer|The trailer of this awesome game. Trivia *This was the only MySims game that was reigon free (Besides the DS games) and could be played on any system (Such as a US game being played in a UK PC). This was changed with MySims SkyHeroes which the PS3 version is reigon free. *This is the 2nd Sim game to require a Service Pack. The first was SimCity Societies and the 3rd being The Sims 3 and The Sims Medieval. *This game and MySims SkyHeroes are the only games are not Nintendo Exclusives (MySims Kingdom through MySims Agents are Nintendo Exclusives as they are only released on Wii and DS). *It was recalled from several stores for an unknown reason (possibly because it was slow for most computers). Alternatively, you can get an online download of MySims from the GameStop website. The game may also be brought at the EA Store. *In November of 2011, EA shutdown the online servers for the game. All online features like connecting with your friends and visiting eachothers' gardens are now defunct. It is still possible to visit your garden offline and there is the option to log in, but it now comes up with an error message reading: 'Could not find Back-End Server'. Category:Browse